Many different types of metallic cleats, studs or hob nails have been used to increase the traction or ground gripping ability of an athletic shoe, and have been made for attachment to a completed shoe, or attachment during manufacture of a shoe. Such metallic cleats, studs and hob nails have been found to produce good results, since, due to the strength of the material used, relatively thin sections with good penetrating ability are possible. However, if metallic studs, cleats or hob nails are not initially made sharp, they tend to become sharpened due to abrasion from repeated penetration of the earth. Even in a dull state, metallic cleats, studs or hob nails are likely to produce injury when the sole of the wearer's foot contacts another player during the playing of a game such as baseball, football or soccer. This situation is further aggravated when the studs, cleats or hob nails become sharpened by use.